A user device may communicate with a network via a base station that processes traffic traveling between the user device and the network. The user device may communicate with the network while moving between cells associated with different base stations. User devices may communicate with the base stations to receive services, from the network, via unicast, multicast, and/or broadcast communications. The unicast, multicast, and/or broadcast communications may be received on different frequencies and/or channels. However, the user device may select a channel, via which to access the services, associated with a level of service quality that is less than a threshold. The level of service quality, that is less than the threshold, may render the services unusable by a user of the user device and/or result in a poor user experience for the user.